Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to determining the position of a consumer within a retail store based on a video signal having images containing one or more location markers within the store.
Background
Manufacturers expend significant resources to better understand consumer purchasing habits in order to more effectively market products to consumers. The movement of consumers within a retail store can provide opportunities for marketing products to consumers. For example, if it were known that a consumer was moving toward a particular product, information and promotions associated with that product could be provided to the consumer. However, a retail store may extend across a large area and the retail store may offer thousands of different products for sale. It is not feasible to bombard a consumer regarding all of the available products, nor is it feasible to request that the consumer advise the retail store of the consumer's expected path of movement.